Only My Body Remains
by Gameblaster12
Summary: It's been a year since graduation and Kim and Ron are to be married but new villians threaten that and unknown to them, an apocalypse has been slowly making it's way to Middleton to infect Kim and the rest of Middleton. If only Kim and Ron realized what they had done.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hero no More**

Drakken and Shego found that as heroes, they couldn't lose. They couldn't figure out for the life of them why that is, whether it is because they no longer fought Kim or if being a hero made them that much stronger. Whatever it was, they couldn't lose and actually began to enjoy it. After helping Kim and Ron and hearing about their wedding in a few months, the two of them decided to settle down as well. Drakken is clueless but Shego found the attraction when the two of them got wrapped up in Drakken's plant vine. Drakken thought, actually he didn't think so yeah, he is clueless. That just made Shego wonder why she he likes him.

Kim and Ron graduated, the Possible house rebuilt, and Kim and Ron are to be married in just a few months. Kim and Ron fight side by side now as partners. However as new villains came into the picture it was only getting harder to beat them. They never lost a fight but that didn't mean it was easy for them. They couldn't help but admit that they are happy to have Shego and Drakken helping, ok so it was mostly Shego but hey, Drakken came up with plans, sort of.

Kim limped into the newly built home with Ron by her side and her parents waiting for them. "Kim, Ron, what happened to you?" Kim's parents asked though they knew for the most part.

"It was Tyson, Mr. Explosive himself." Kim winced holding onto her arm as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "He of course tried to blow me up again but got a little to close. I sprained my ankle fighting him and jumping away from his explosives at as high of speed as I did." Kim said.

"And you're arm?" Kim's mother asked looking at her daughter sternly.

"That was due to Gidon who we fought as we fought Tyson. Gidon got my arm with his Katana. Seriously, who uses a sword anymore?" Kim winced as her father started to clean up Kim's cuts. Blood soaked into the cloth Mr. Possible used. "Villains seem to get harder and harder." Kim saw her mother turn around and rub the back of her head. "Mom, what's up?" Kim questioned.

Ann took in a deep breath and then turned toward Kim. "No more Kim, no more fighting villains, no more heroics, no more fighting, period."

Kim's eyes widened in shock. "Mom, that's not fair. I've been doing this for many years now, people need me. Besides you can't tell me not to now mom, I'm getting married in a few months." Kim said clearly upset and shocked.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, you've come home at least three times a week with cuts and bruises since graduation a year ago. No more fighting, I can't take the pain anymore. I can't stand seeing you beaten up so often, my heart can't take anymore." Ann Possible said tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Come on mom, it's not that often." Kim said trying to stand but her father wouldn't let her.

"Not that often huh?" Ann turned around, left, and then came back with a piece of paper. "I have marked every time you've come home beaten and cut up. Now tell me this isn't often." Ann Possible said tears rolling down her cheeks

Kim took the paper from her mother and looked at the paper in shock. Over one hundred and fifty days had been marked, that was easy to tell but how many days exactly? Kim looked at the bottom of the page and saw the total number and it scared her a little. One hundred and seventy-five days total. "Mom, I admit that I have come home like this way to often. I'm sorry that I've done this to you mom. I never meant for it to be like this you know that. I love you and I feel bad that you have seen me go so worried about me. I don't want your heart to ache but, I can't stop what I do. If I do then hundreds of people could be hurt horribly if not die. You've got to understand that mom; I have people counting on me. I can't turn my back on innocent people." Kim said seeing more tears flow from her mother's eyes.

"Fine Kim, go and be a hero, but don't you dare come back into this home." Ann Possible then ran off and upstairs.

"Mom!" Kim yelled reaching out toward her mother. Kim winced feeling the sting from the rubbing alcohol. James Possible also had tears running down his cheeks and then shortly followed his wife up the stairs after finishing up taking care of Kim. "Mom." Kim said again and then sighed. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Kim, I'm not saying to go against your mother but ask yourself what the right thing is here, if it's fighting crime then do it but if it's going along with your mother's wishes then do that. Whatever you decide to do, I'm with you one hundred percent. Do what your heart tells you." Ron said and then bent over and gave Kim a quick kiss.

Kim smiled and looked up at Ron. "When did you become so smart?" Kim asked

Ron smiled and chuckled a bit. "Think about what's right Kim, it's not that hard to figure out. I'll see you later Kim, I had better get home." Ron walked over to the door and then turned his head toward Kim and smiled.

Kim went up to her room and sat down on her bed. "Maybe mom is right; all I am doing is hurting myself and my family. My grades are slipping; I just got fired from my job. I'm a possible though, nothings impossible, right?" Kim questioned as she looked at her latest grades disappointed with herself. "B, C, C, D, and an F. "On top of that I have had to come home to get myself fixed up which means that I get to school even later. Crime fighting is actually ruining my life. To add to everything, I fall asleep in my classes because I get home late and so I lose sleep." Kim made her decision and stood up and walked over to her parent's room. She knocked on the door and was then invited in. Kim opened up the door.

"What is it Kimmy cub." James Possible asked hugging his wife who is crying.

"Mom, you're right. As of today, I'm finished fighting unless absolutely necessary such as protecting my friends and family." Kim said.

Ann got up off her bed and ran over to Kim and hugged her. "Thank you Kim, after all that's the least you can do right. I can't ask you not to protect the ones you love." Soon James got in on the hug.

"Night mom, night dad. I'm off to take a shower, love you." Kim then left the room and went back to her room and grabbed some clothes for herself. Kim went into the bathroom and then undressed and took a good look at herself for the first time since graduation. From her shoulder down to her elbow is a long scar. She flipped her ear forward to see behind it and noticed a scar and remember the time that she had almost lost her ear. She put her finger on her right shoulder and ran her finger along the scar that runs from her shoulder down to right beneath her arm. Kim turned around and noticed the scar running from her lower right back to her left shoulder and remembered that the hit had almost paralyzed her. She looked herself up and down and found far too many scars. "I need to become stronger just in case I need to fight at some point. I can't afford for my body to get so beaten." Kim turned on the hot water and then stepped into the shower.

The next day Kim had slept in until ten, the best sleep she has had in a year. Kim went downstairs and found her mom and dad watching T.V. and smiled as she walked toward them. "There is our girl. You sleep well sweetie?" Ann asked.

"Best sleep since graduation mom. So what was for breakfast?" Kim asked heading toward the Kitchen.

"Pancakes Kim but you may want to warm them up." James said with a big grin.

"Thanks guys, I love you both. I have something to do today so you may want to turn on the news." James and Ann didn't question it and just continued to watch T.V. happy to have Kim alive, well, and done with the crime fighting.

Two hours later and Kim appeared on TV's all around the world. "Today with us is Kim Possible the world famous hero with her partner Ron Stoppable and they have some big news that they haven't even let us at the news station in on yet. So Kim, Ron, what is this big news?"

"I have been your hero for years but that is coming to an end. I will no longer be fighting crime; from here on in I only work on my school work. I need to focus and get my life in order; crime fighting is no longer my problem. I protect myself and my loved ones but other then that, I'm done. You'll all have to find someone else to protect you. I'm truly sorry everyone but I can no longer fight. If I must further explain things, I've almost been paralyzed, almost died a few times, I have more scars then any one person should. My body can't take much more. This is it; Kim Possible the hero is dead. Thank you and goodbye." With that Kim and Ron left.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. This Story idea came from stwar. I don't know if it's exactly what he/she wanted or if it's even close but this is the idea that came from a review he/she wrote for a previous story of mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trouble at School**

A few days later when Kim and Ron went back to school, neither of them are very well liked anymore, especially Kim. Kim walked into her classroom, eyes from all the students staring at her cruelly but Kim ignored it and continued to her seat. Kim set down her backpack and pulled out her needed supplies when Trina came over to her. Trina sits next to Kim and they tend to butt heads but nothing too big until today. Trina sat down and in the process hit Kim hard on the back. Kim turned her head toward Trina and grinned. "I can see that everyone watched the news."

"Yeah now tell me what is wrong with you? How can you just let everyone down? Thanks to you not fighting off these crooks, people have started losing jobs because people are losing money because these crooks are getting away with stealing all the money companies earn. It's one big chain reaction caused by you Possible. So, are you going back to fighting crime or what?" Trina asked

"First off that was a run on sentence Trina and second; maybe this will get the cops to do the job themselves. That is what they are for correct." Kim told Trina.

"I don't care if you die Possible as long as you continue to fight crime. It's your fault the police have become relaxed in the first place." Trina shot at Kim.

"I started this because people needed help. I helped them because the cops couldn't do everything and couldn't get everywhere in time. Well now it's time that they step up and take charge because I'm done. I can't do it anymore Trina, so deal with it." Kim said and then Trina punched Kim in the face. "Trina, do you think that that will change my mind? Don't make me hurt you Trina, I can take a hit but you; I don't think you can." Kim said feeling for blood around her mouth but it was just simple pain and nothing more. 'Simple pain huh, wow I've become so hardened by all the fighting. My skin won't break by anything but a sharp object.' Kim thought looking at her hands and thinking. 'That punch she gave me should have given me a bloody nose.' Then she noticed a small pain in her back as people had started hitting her. Kim did her best to ignore the group but it got to be more then she could stand. Kim quickly stood up and flipped around grabbing onto the person behind her and then kicked the person to her left. The person to the left of Kim went flying into the wall. Kim then threw the person she grabbed onto, into the desk behind the person. Kim then grabbed onto one of Trina's arms and flipped around behind Trina. Kim pushed Trina's arm up her back and then whispered in her ear. 'I'll say this once, back off.' Kim then rolled backward and threw Trina into the wall.

The teacher, Brian Scholfield, then walked in to see Kim throw Trina. "Miss Possible, come here." Kim sighed and then saw Trina grin knowing that Kim is in trouble. "Miss Possible, why don't you go outside and take a breather."

"Yes sir." Kim said and then walked outside.

Brian turned to the class angrily. "All those who were involved with Miss Possible, come forward." Three of the students came forward, Brian not surprised by the group. "That figures." Brian rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You three are in deep trouble. What Miss Possible does or doesn't do outside this classroom is none of your concern and if she doesn't wish to fight crime anymore that is her choice. Believe me I am not happy about her quitting either but we can't make decisions for her. After what I just saw, I know that you three pushed her because of her choice. As such I want all three of you out of my classroom for the rest of today. I will not tolerate disrespect." Brian pointed to the door. "Get out of here."

"What about Possible, isn't she going to be punished for throwing us around like rag dolls." Trina asked.

"I will deal with her, you three leave." Brian said angrily and then the three left. Brian then went outside after a few seconds and talked to Kim. "Kim, I like you but regardless of what others do to do, you can't go tossing people around. I don't blame you for getting impatient but I can't let you get away with hurting others regardless of the situation. Now before I do anything to harsh, what happened?" Brian asked softly.

"Trina punched me in the face and I let it go. She said that she doesn't care if I die fighting but I let it go. Her and her cronies started hitting me in the back and I tried to let it go, but it became more then I could stand and I flipped out. I'm sorry Mr. Scholfield." Kim apologized.

"I'm not saying its ok but they deserved it. Now as for a punishment, stay after class and help me clean up the room for a few minutes. We can talk if you'd like." Brian said opening the door for Kim.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Kim walked back into the classroom and sat down at her desk.

"If anyone bugs Ms. Possible from here on in I won't hesitate to give you an F for the day, do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded and then Brian got to teaching.

After class Kim stayed after and helped clean up the room. Kim talked a little but wasn't in the mood. "Can I go now Mr. Scholfield?" Brian nodded and finished cleaning up the room by himself. Kim left the room and headed toward her car. Once she got to the gates of the school, Trina came around the corner. "What do you want Trina?"

"Nothing, just wanted to introduce you to someone." Kim raised an eyebrow and Trina moved out of the way. Behind Trina stands Gidon with katana in hand.

"What is he doing here?" Kim said frustrated and possibly a bit frightened. Trina left without an answer. "Gidon, what are you doing here?"

"I've been hired to make you fight." Gidon said turning around and grabbing a student that came early for class. "So are you going to fight me or are you going to let the student die?" Gidon asked holding the katana up to the student's neck.

Kim could see fear on the students face and for good reason. "Let the girl go Gidon."

"Ok come get her." Gidon said pressing the katana into the girls' neck.

Kim ran over and Gidon pushed the girl into Kim causing both girls to fall to the ground. The girl then got up and ran away from Kim and the man. "Good now I can leave." Kim said once she thought the girl far enough away. Gidon pulled out a dagger and threw it at the girl. "No." Kim screamed and then a green bolt hit the dagger and sent it flying away as the girl turned a corner. Kim and Gidon looked in the direction of the bolt and noticed Shego.

"Hey now, no need to get all upset. Kim why don't you go and let me deal with slice and dice here?" Shego said with a smile.

"Thanks Shego, I appreciate it." With that Kim left and let Shego deal with the trash.

"Bring it." Shego said and then the two jumped at each other.

Ron's class started shortly after Kim's was supposed to have started but ended before hers. In the library where Ron would hang out while waiting for Kim to pick him up for missions. Today however wasn't a mission day and there won't be days like that anymore but Kim had said that she would pick him up today. Meanwhile a few students from class came up to him. "What is it Rene?" Ron really didn't want to deal with her right now.

"The boys and I are a little upset with your girlfriend. Talk to her and convince her to go back to fighting crime, what do you say?" Rene asked leaning over Ron's shoulder.

"I say screw you and the boys, not that you haven't screwed one of them already." Ron said knowing Rene to be pregnant.

"Ok very cute Ronald now let me tell you one more time, tell your girlfriend to go back to crime fighting." Rene said frustrated.

"And again screw all of you which again you've already done." Ron said standing up.

"Look Ronald we just want our protector back ok because we don't feel safe anymore. Why don't you just convince her already, to go back to doing her thing?" Rene said getting more frustrated.

"Because Rene, I care about her unlike the fifty guys you've slept with." With that said, Rene fumed and then Kim came into the Library.

"Let's go Ron." Kim said simply.

"Gladly." With that the two left.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review and please continue to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Injured**

Kim and Ron went to the hangout that they went to all through high school and even before. The two walked into Bueno Nacho and sat down in the booth that they had always sat in. "Ron, so many memories here."

"I know, remember when you got the tick stuck on your nose?" Ron asked

"As well as I remember getting us both to work here and it backfired on me but worked out well for you. Come to think of it Ron, everything that happened here that was bad happened to me and everything good happened to you. You got the job, you got rich, so on and so on. Me, I get attacked by Shego because of the tick, I get a job that I sucked at. This is definitely your place to shine Ron." After getting their food and eating for a bit Kim just had to ask. "Ron, have you gotten the feeling that someone is watching you because for a few days now I have felt like I'm being watched."

"It's probably just because everyone is angry with you for quitting the crime fighting and all. I wouldn't let it bug you KP. I'm sure you've been bugged enough at school." Ron leaned over the table and gave Kim a quick kiss.

"Maybe you're right, I'm just having a problem with other people." Kim and Ron finished eating and stood up when a crash was heard and dust flooded the room. When the dust cleared, Devante stands in front of them. Kim and Ron got into a fighting stance.

"Come on Kim and only Kim. You see Stoppable, you interfere and some of the hostages I have will die." Devante said with an evil grin.

"Ron you go find the hostages and rescue them, I'll deal with Devante." Ron looked worried but nodded and ran off. "Ok Devante, I don't want to fight you but if I have to I will."

"You have to or you'll let many innocent people die. Everyone will know that you just sat back and watched as I had people killed because you refused to fight." Devante smiled knowing that he got to Kim.

"You win, let's go." Kim and Devante rushed at each other throwing kicks and punches at each other. Neither of them were gaining any ground until Devante picked up a broken table and threw it at Kim. Kim dodged easily but got kicked in the stomach and went flying toward the window. She hit it hard but only cracked it. Luckily she didn't go through it. Kim shook her head to clear it and then found herself flying through the air and she landed on a table. Devante ran over and picked Kim up with one hand and slammed her onto the ground.

"There are many people that want you out of the way." Devante said as he punched Kim twice and then threw her into the wall she had hit earlier. The vibration from Kim hitting the wall caused the glass to crack more. Then Devante rammed Kim causing more vibrating which then broke the glass. The glass broke into many small shards and landed on Kim's back as she is now hunched over. Soon sirens were heard and Devante saw Ron running as fast as he could toward Bueno Nacho. "Until next time Possible." Devante said, then rammed into Kim again slamming her into the wall and pushing the glass pieces into her back. With that he ran off.

Ron ran into Bueno Nacho and saw Kim beaten and bloody. Ron called for an ambulance. Once Kim was in the ambulance he called Kim's parents and James rushed off to the hospital as Ann was already at the hospital. An hour and a half later and a doctor came out of the emergency room. "Mr. and Mrs. Possible, your daughter will be just fine but she is very weak. She may be here for a few days."

The weeks came, went and now it's only two days before Kim and Ron's wedding. Kim had been beaten a few times within the time. Kim just wished now that she hadn't started the crime fighting. Everyone gave her a hard time except her friends and family.

Ann Possible went over to Kim's apartment and began helping her pack. Kim is being kicked from the apartment which is fine with her as she wasn't allowed any peace there. She would be moving away soon anyway to be with Ron. She quit school and was ready to be a house wife. She couldn't take the hate toward her anymore and she doesn't exactly enjoy the hate toward Ron either but at least it isn't as bad. "Mom, sometimes I just wish that I could die. Not live in a world where everyone hates me with the exception of a few people. Then I think of Ron and I snap out of it." Kim let a tear slip and then slammed down a shirt into one of the boxes. "I can't wait to be a house wife. To think that I never thought I would be that way. I always thought I'd be free to go around and work without the fear of someone trying to get me killed, make sick comments toward me, or whatever." Kim said sitting down on a chair.

Ann sighed sadly, she hated seeing her daughter this way. "Kim, I'm so sorry that things turned out this way but if you kept fighting then you wouldn't be here. They would eventually kill you. F…screw everyone Kim." Ann said

Kim's eyes widened. "Mom, did you almost say what I think you were about to say?"

"Yeah Kim, I almost did. I'm just angry, they have no right to treat you the way they do." Ann gave her daughter a hug. "Oh I almost forgot about the mail that was delivered to our house today." Ann left for a second and then came back with a small rectangular item. "Here Kim." Ann looked at the time. "I had better get going Kim, I'll see you later Kim."

"Thanks mom." Kim turned to the item and opened it up and found a syringe with a liquid of some kind inside. It appears to be black something or other with what looks like blood mixed in with it. Then a man walked into the room. "Who are you?" Kim asked.

"No one important but inject that into you and you should have no problem with those villains of yours. Consider it an early wedding present." With that the man walked out the door and within five seconds Ron walked in.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Ron asked

"Not much, some man just gave me a syringe with steroids in it, my mom gave it to me but the guy said it was from him. My mom didn't even know what it was. The guy just left like two seconds ago." Kim said putting the syringe down. "Disgusting to think that someone would try to get me to use this."

Ron became nervous when Kim said the man just left. "Kim, no one walked out the door, I would have seen someone." This caused Kim to turn around to face Ron.

"What are you talking about, he just left, you must not have been paying attention." Kim argued.

"Kim, no one left, if someone would have I would have bumped into the person. To get here I have to walk down a hallway barely big enough for two people. No one was here Kim." Ron raised his voice but wasn't close to yelling. Ron lowered his voice. "Look Kim, you're tired, why don't you go and rest up. I'll finish packing your things." Kim nodded then went and lay down in her bedroom. "Poor Kim, she is so stressed." Ron said as he began packing Kim's things.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the reviews. Please continue to review. I will be unable to update for the next two weeks as I will be out of town.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nightmare and a New Power**

The next evening after Kim and Ron had gone around town doing some last minute errands, the two sat down on the couch in the apartment that Ron had rented for the two of them. Ron got up and put a packet of popcorn in the microwave for the two of them. Ron walked back over to Kim and sat down next to her. "So tomorrow we marry, I'm so ecstatic." Ron heard Kim chuckle and looked over and noticed that she seems depressed. "Hey, don't worry about what other people think or say. What's important is that you do what you want." Ron said thinking Kim is depressed because of all the people.

"It's not that Ron, well maybe a little but" Kim sighed unable to finish her sentence.

"Kim, what's wrong, is it about the syringe you received?" Ron asked very worried about Kim. Tomorrow is supposed to be the day of her life but it couldn't be that way if Kim stayed depressed and Ron is determined to make sure that Kim is happy.

"It's everything Ron. The people, the man I saw that wasn't there, the Syringe, my ex archenemies, it's everything Ron. I'm beginning to think that we shouldn't get married tomorrow." Kim sunk into the couch.

"Ok, we can wait if you want. I want your wedding to be the best day for you." Ron said with a half a smile on his face. It was difficult to be cheery right now and what Kim is about to say wasn't going to help.

"No Ron, I mean I don't think that we should get married, at all." Kim looked up at Ron and saw a look of sadness, shock, and downright denial.

"Kim, you can't possibly think that we can't get married at all. You've put to much time and effort into the wedding." Kim stood up, grabbed the syringe off the nearby table, hugged Ron, then apologized to him and walked out the door hearing Ron talk as she walked. "I know things have been difficult but Kim, please, I love you. We can work it out." With that the door to Ron's apartment shut leaving Ron alone and then the microwave beeped over and over. Then the phone rang but Ron didn't notice and then a message was left on the answering machine. 'Tonight's the night; The Hive Mind will run rapid.' With that said, the message ended, the sound of the microwave still beeping and then the lights in the apartment went out. The only thing working is the microwave beeping though the power is out including the microwave.

Kim walked toward her mother's house when an alarm went off in a nearby store. Kim ran toward the store and walked in through the broken glass door, putting the syringe in her back pocket unsure of why she still has it but something in her wouldn't let her let it go though. The store lights are out and it's hard to see, Kim knew she would have to be careful going in. Kim snuck around the store looking for whoever it is that broke in when she was grabbed by the mouth from behind. Kim struggled for a second and then heard the person speak. "Calm down Kim, it's just me." Kim calmed down and was then let go. "Now what are you doing here?" Shego asked quietly.

"I heard the alarm and came running." Kim said breathing in and out calmly.

"Let me handle this, you have a wedding to get to tomorrow." Shego said telling Kim to leave.

"I broke off the wedding Shego. I can't do it; there are just too many reasons not to." Kim said and then got slapped by Shego.

"How dare you Kim. Give me one good reason to do that?" Shego said angrily.

"I can't Shego, I just can't ok." Kim then got slapped again. "Would you stop that?"

"What is it; you found that you don't love him anymore. Is that it?" Shego asked holding Kim in a tight grip. "Well, what is it?" Just then a crash was heard. "This conversation isn't over Kim." Shego let Kim go and then went toward the sound.

Kim went in the opposite direction. She had figured that she would try and sneak up on the person. Kim kept her cool as noises came from the vents around the store. Kim went to the far isle and started walking down it. She kept flipping around, keeping an eye out for anyone who would try to sneak up on her. Kim turned looking into another isle when the sound of something falling came from the other side of the isle. Kim looked down the other isle as soon as she heard the noise and saw something run off toward the isle that she was just looking down. She looked down the isle but saw nothing. Then lightning flashed and thunder boomed outside and then a scream that sounded like Shego was heard.

Kim had to admit that she is scared now but continued on. She ran toward the far end of the store but didn't see anything. Kim hadn't noticed but she had started shaking wildly. Kim looked around but constant shadows flashed by her in circles. "Hello?" Kim turned around and a dead body fell from the roof and then disappeared. Kim screamed at the top of her lungs. She began breathing heavily and decided it was time to leave. When Kim turned around she bumped into someone. In front of her stands Devante. Devante smiled and then pushed Kim onto the ground, the syringe falling out of her back pocket. Devante grabbed the syringe and grabbed onto Kim. He then stabbed her with the Syringe.

Back at Ron's apartment Kim awoke the next day with Shego and Ron standing above her. "What's going on? " Kim asked and then saw Shego. "Shego, you're ok." Kim said happily.

"Yes I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" She ignored her own question. "What is wrong with you? Why would you stab yourself with the syringe?" Shego said angrily and concerned while holding up the syringe.

"I didn't stab myself, Devante did." Kim then changed topics. "Ron, are you mad at me for breaking off the wedding last night." Kim said sadly and then got confused looks from both Shego and Ron.

"Kim, what are you talking about? You came by last night and then fell asleep. After a little bit you said something about a Hive Mind running rapid whatever that means. Soon you woke up and pulled out the syringe and I took it from you. I then called Shego over. Shego came as fast as she could and saw the syringe in my hand. I explained to her what you almost did and she asked you to give her one good reason to do that. You responded with 'I can't, I just can't ok.' The next thing we knew you screamed and then kicked Shego and I away. You grab the syringe and then injected yourself with it. You then passed out on the couch." Ron rubbed his chin and then continued. "Kim what's going on?"

"I would never have injected myself with it, you know that." Kim said getting scared and then a searing pain shot through her head. She grabbed onto her head but soon let go and opened her eyes. She could see an orange tint and she sought out Professor Dementor. Then she spoke, her voice scratchy and deep, scaring both adults in the room. "Kill him for his crimes." Soon she could see necromorphs come from everywhere. Professor Dementor fought back but was soon slaughtered and then brought back by an infector. "The marker will be pleased." Then she turned to Shego and Ron. "You two will be safe with me." With that said Kim blacked out.

A few hours later and Kim woke to see Ron and Shego. "Kim, whatever is going on with you, we'll have to live with it but we have to be honest Kim, you scare us. Anyway, you still have time to get ready for the wedding. Can you make it?"

Kim had no clue as to what is going on but she would figure it out. Until then, she has a wedding to get ready for. "Meet me at the church Ron." Ron nodded and left leaving Shego to help out. A few hours later and both Kim and Ron had just said there I do's and kissed. Just then Gidon came down from a helicopter and threw a dagger at Kim stabbing her in the stomach. Most of the guests and the preacher ran off scared. "NO!" Ron screamed holding onto Kim who pushed him away and pulled out the dagger. Kim closed her eyes as she pulled out the dagger and then opened them afterward.

Kim looked at Shego and friends all on the ground. Kim raised her hand and pointed at Gidon. "You'll be the next to die for what you have done." Soon three Slashers came from seemingly out of nowhere and attacked Gidon. Gidon freaked out and started slashing the necromorphs in half. "You'll face my wrath then human." Kim ran quickly at Gidon and blocked a blow from his katana with her arm and then stretched out her nails and impaled Gidon. She then cut him in pieces and then left the torso for the Infector. Kim shook her head to clear it and then saw her friends on the ground, family on both sides behind her and Ron, and a bloody mess in front of her. Kim then looked at her hands and saw them covered in blood.

Kim backed up for a second shaking, then turned and ran. Once she stopped and sat, a voice popped in her head. 'It's ok Kim, I took care of everything. He deserved what he got.' The voice said

"Who are you and why did I do that?" Kim asked out loud but to herself.

'I am the Hive Mind and I do as your subconscious wants; death to those who have hurt you and death to your enemies.' Then laughing was heard and then she blacked out. 'Don't worry Kim, soon that will stop and the Marker will have its partner.'

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please continued to review. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Another Hallucination**

Ron watched as Kim ran off clearly frightened and no one there could blame her. 'So much for Kim's best day.' Ron whispered still a bit freaked out about what just happened. Ron turned to Wade one of his best men. Wade has a worried look on his face and for good reason; the look on Kim's face made Ron and the others feel, well it was hard to say how they felt. "Wade, any idea on Kim?" Ron asked

Ron wasn't exactly clear with his question but Wade knew what Ron was asking. "I know that Kim has to be at least partly dead. Kim would have been on the ground after getting hit by the dagger and no way could she have pulled it out as easy as she did. I'm not entirely sure what happened, I'm still in shock. I'll do some studies and see what I can figure out." Wade said and then felt a sharp pain in his head. Wade fell to his knees holding onto his head; Ron knelt down next to him. 'You don't dare or you'll die regardless of what Kim thinks. Don't find anything.' Wade heard a voice in his head and it wouldn't leave.

Ron tried to help Wade but he wasn't sure what to do. Finally after a few minutes Wade stood up shaking terribly. "Wade, what's going on? Are you ok?" Ron asked worried for his friend.

Wade stood up and looked at Ron terrified. "I'm going home; you and Kim can deal with this on your own." Wade then ran off fumbling along.

"Wade, wait!" Ron yelled out but Wade was too terrified to listen. "I'm going to go find Kim." Ron ran off leaving everyone standing there, different things running through there heads.

When Kim woke, she found Ron there sitting next to her. "What happened?" Kim asked holding onto her head. The next thing she knew, Ron had his arms around her. "Ron, what happened to me?"

Ron let go of Kim and sighed. "I don't know and when Wade said that he would try and figure out what's going on, he freaked out and ran off."

"This is all your fault; you're the one that did this to me. Why don't you just leave me alone?" Kim said out loud and then felt a sharp pain in her head. "AHHHHHH" Kim screamed holding onto her head and falling onto her knees.

'You're just a puppet with surprising brain power. I will take over and there is nothing that you can do about it. Sooner or later and I will kill everything and everyone. You will be a slave to me but until then I do as your subconscious says or if I feel threatened I will do as I wish.' The voice said

"I will never be some slave to any virus." Kim struggled to say and then the pain got worse.

'You will be, you have no choice. Soon your body will be mine and I will be able to do as I wish. I am the Hive Mind, who is nothing more then a servant to the Marker. I will take your body eventually and when I do, your body will be transformed. Soon everyone you love will be dead and there is nothing that you can do to stop me. The Marker will not allow it.' The voice screamed causing pain to move through Kim's body.

Kim collapsed to the ground in pain. Ron leaned over her picking up her head and holding her tight. He had to admit that he is scared to death that he will lose Kim. Once Kim opened up her eyes; Ron looked into them, they glow blood red. "Kim, are you ok?" Ron asked.

"Kim isn't here right now." The Hive Mind had temporarily taken over Kim's body but not her mind. The Hive Mind stood and then wrapped its arms around Ron's neck. "Kim wants you so much." The Hive Mind said and then got pushed away by Ron.

"Get out of my wife and leave us be you sick, whatever you are." Ron said backing away from Kim.

"Kim is very difficult to control. I can't seem to control her mind, it's seems impenetrable. Until I can take over her subconscious, I have little power. At the moment I do as her subconscious wants." The Hive Mind said to itself as it walked back and forth. "That's why I can't kill you or anyone else close to Kim unless I'm threatened by them. Even now I am struggling to keep myself from throwing myself at you. I make the living better, I do not do the love garbage. I should be able to transform everything and everyone but her subconscious won't allow it. It is so strange to me." The Hive Mind then turned Kim's head to face Ron. "Make no mistake that once I take control, every human shall be transformed." Kim's body then fell to the ground. When Kim woke, she is on a bed in Ron's apartment.

"Kim, how are you doing?" Ron asked but could tell that Kim isn't all there.

Kim looked around the room dazed, unsure of the thoughts running through her head. She felt confused and weak, almost like she is being killed from the inside out. The room is spinning and yet nothing in the room moved but the walls. Kim saw some kind of statue spinning with the walls. The statue twisted around itself and made what looks like horns at the top. Weird writing is written all over it and the whole room is red and orange. Ron had disappeared from her sight. Kim started feeling sick and then she threw up. Shortly after vomiting, everything in the room disappeared and stopped spinning. Ron reappeared and the dizziness left. "Ron, where am I?"

"You're here in our apartment, how are you feeling?" Ron asked and then started to get a little creeped out as Kim began to chuckle crazily.

"Oh Ron." That's all Kim said as she jumped on top of Ron. Kim soon found a knife in her hand and then plunged it down onto Ron pushing it deeper into his chest. Soon a door was flung open which took Kim out of her daze. When she looked around, Kim found herself in the woods. She noticed a pocket knife in her hand and a dead body to her left. It had been torn to shreds and apparently eaten. To her right is a wolf with a hole in its chest. Kim looked at her hands and saw them bloody.

"Kim!" Ron screamed out as he ran toward Kim.

"Ron, what happened?" Kim asked confused.

"One second we were talking, you screamed out that it was all my fault I guess, at least that's what I thought until your eyes changed and something called the Hive Mind started talking. After it finished and a few wolves came out of nowhere. You ran off while I fought off two of the three. One followed you which you apparently killed." Ron explained while breathing heavily.

"Ron, I've been seeing so many things. Ron, I'm scared." Ron practically jumped onto the ground. He grabbed Kim in a tight loving hug letting Kim cry into his shoulder. Then Kim and Ron's parents came running up to them with the twins and a few others shortly behind them. Ron rocked back and forth with Kim in his arms crying a little as well.

"I'm sorry this isn't the wedding you had always dreamed of." Ron said never wanting to let Kim go. After ten minutes and Ron picked Kim up and took her home. Kim slept the whole way home and woke up once they arrived. Ron went to their bedroom and set Kim down on the bed.

Kim thought for a time and was then called in for dinner twenty minutes after they arrived. Kim stood up and went into the tiny kitchen. Kim never said a thing, she is too busy thinking and never once heard a thing Ron said. Once dinner was finished, the two went back to their bedroom. Kim got up and changed into her pajamas and then sat down next to Ron on the bed and turned and smiled happily at him. "Thank you Ron, for sticking with me through this craziness."

"You need me Kim, now more then ever." Ron said hugging Kim.

Kim twisted her head so far around and then gave Ron a quick kiss. The two, for once in a long while, smiled happily. Ron then let go of Kim and lay down on the bed. He patted the bed telling Kim to lie down too but Kim had a different thought in mind. Kim lifted her shirt up over her head, threw it on the ground and then jumped on top of Ron. "Come on Ron, what do you say?"

Later that night Kim shot up, eyes blood red and focused on one spot. It took a few seconds but she found her mark.

DNAmy is working on another project of hers, combining animals together and so on. She walked into her lab to create her creature when she heard sounds from all over the place. DNAmy wasn't sure what the noise was and released some of her creatures just in case. Soon necromorph after necromorph came flooding into her lab through vents and broken doors open by brutes. DNAmy didn't have time to react and was killed in seconds.

"So ends another foe." Kim then fainted and fell back asleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the reviews. Please continue to review and I hope things aren't to confusing but I'm going for the effect of never letting you know what is and isn't real in Kim's head.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Dream**

Twelve that night, villains from everywhere gathered together, the leader being Tyson. On top of a hill just outside of Middleton stands him in front of villainous a group of people. To say that Tyson is furious is an extreme understatement. If he could cook an egg just by holding it, the egg would incinerate in his hand in only a second. Tyson looked around seeing all villains from Middleton. Tyson grabbed everyone's attention. "Everyone, this is the time. Kim Possible has become a threat to everyone of us. She'll eventually have us all killed."

In the distance Senor Senior Sr. spoke up. "Excuse me but Possible is a Hero, why would she kill anyone. Heroes don't do that."

"That's just it Senior, she has killed. Possible has killed too many people, she is no Hero. She is dark and evil and it's up to us to stop her. If we allow her to live, we will all die. She has killed DNAmy, Dementor, my brother Gidon. How many are we going to allow to die? If we don't stop Kim soon, no villain will be safe to go anywhere more or less do anything." Tyson said raising his arms into the air and making fists. "I bet that Kim will go after my sister next just because we're related and then she'll come after the rest of us. We can't just sit back and let her kill us off. We must do something about her before she goes too far." Tyson looked to anyone for suggestions but none came. Tyson smiled evilly having a plan in mind. "We say to Middleton goodbye. We're going to nuke the place even if it means killing thousands of people. As long as Possible dies then it's worth it. I will not allow Kim Possible to kill another villain. Who's with me?" A few villains raised there hands but some weren't so sure. Tyson smiled and had those with him follow him. All the others went home and gathered there things to leave so as not to be blown to bits.

After Kim fell asleep again, she found herself in a dark, foggy, and pitch black area. Kim kept calling out to anyone but no one answered and then a figure came into view. It looked human at first and then she recognized the thing as a Slasher with five weird glowing things on its face. Kim wasn't sure if she should fight or just stand there and wait for something to happen and then it started to talk. "Hello Kim, I must say that you make an excellent body for me." Kim stared at the creature confused. "You don't know who I am do you." Soon the creature morphed into an evil version of Kim which scared Kim a little. The copy has glowing blood red eyes and pitch black hair. Its clothes are just as black as its hair. "I am a part of you Kim. I am the Hive Mind."

"I don't understand anything you do or even know what you are." Kim backed away from her evil looking self while in a fighting stance.

"You remember nothing of what I have told you already." Kim shook her head and just stared confused. "I'll tell you again then. I am you Kim all because you injected me into you. I'm sure you don't remember when this all started so let me take you back." The Hive Mind said.

**Flashback**

_Half a year ago Kim and Ron were called on a mission to the Antarctic. There happened to be a huge signal of some sort but no one could seem to pinpoint it. Kim and Ron arrived in a matter of only a few hours. "So general, what's the deal with this signal thing? What does it have to do with us?" The general just stood there focused and then pointed toward a sub of some kind. Kim and Ron looked in the direction and knew right then and there that the two of them were going under water. The two turned back toward the general but he disappeared. "Must have gone back to his quarters. Let's get this over with." The two went over to the sub and hopped in._

"_So Kim, what do you think of this? Don't you think it's weird that the army is having us find some weird something or other?" Ron buckled himself in and got ready to dive.  
_

"_I asked if they could invite me to join in on anything they do next." Kim said as the ship started taking over. "Auto pilot, good because I have no clue where we are headed." Kim sat back in her seat as they started to dive. They had been traveling down for some time when a dead body hit the window. Both Kim and Ron jumped and then Kim noticed something that started to scare her. "Ron, we got a message from the general right?" Ron nodded. "We just spoke with him right?" Once again Ron nodded. "Then why did his dead body just hit the window." Ron was freaked out a little but then made a decision._

"_Let's bring in the body and make sure." Ron suggested and Kim agreed. The two opened up the lower hatch and brought in the body and in its hand a syringe filled with something. Kim was right, it is the general. The two took control of the sub and shot upward toward the surface. Once they arrived up top, Ron and Kim jumped from the sub. Ron was further ahead of Kim. "Ron, I left something in the sub." Kim ran back to the sub and grabbed her pack that she had brought with her and then ran off. Ron went straight home after that but Kim had decided to just go back to her apartment. She made a quick stop on the way home and grabbed a little something to eat at a small diner. When she left, the syringe fell from her pocket with a note attached to it._

_A waiter noticed it and the note that said to ship it to Kim's parent's home. _

**End Flashback**

"Hold on a minute, you're telling me that I sent that thing to myself?" Kim said shocked.

"You didn't even realize it and that thing you sent was me. The marker wanted you and so it sent me to get you however, you have become a problem. You see I wasn't supposed to have taken this long to transform you. You're mind though vulnerable to the hallucinations, is far stronger then anyone I know other then one other person. The difference is that he is hard to kill. That is why the Marker wanted you Kim. If the Marker could take control of you, then we may be able to get rid of Isaac Clark." The Hive Mind said.

"So I've ruined plans then, I feel better about myself." Kim said with a smile.

"No, you've just merely prolonged the Markers plans as well as allowing me to become my full self." The Hive Mind said and got a confused look from Kim. "The first state that you saw me in was merely a premature state. I have yet to grow into my full form." The Hive Mind said.

"Why are you killing so many villains, I don't do that. I don't kill people." Kim said angrily.

"I'm not killing anyone; I am bringing them a new life, a more powerful life. This is what is meant for the world." The Hive Mind said.

"No it's not, that isn't what the world is meant for. The Hallucinations, the killing and pain. Regardless of what you think, it's murder. You kill constantly; you're a murdering race that needs to die. You don't bring power, you bring fear and death." Kim stood up straight and held her ground sort of speak as there is no ground to speak of.

The Hive Mind slashed Kim across the face making her face bleed. "How dare you insult the great Marker." The Hive Mind said angrily.

Kim wiped the blood from her cheek and simply smiled. "You think that you can scare me you sick thing. You won't kill me because you need me. That Marker is nothing more then a dictator telling the world what it can and can't do. I won't succumb to its effects and I will learn the difference between a hallucination and real life. In real life people are good and evil. You take away choice from people and I will not allow it in the least." Kim said sternly.

The Hive Mind wasn't happy about what Kim had just said. "There will be no more sickness or death. No one will starve and everyone will live in peace."

Kim laughed at the comment. "No sickness or death but no growth either. There will be peace but what good is peace when you have no control. Everyone will be the same and nothing will be interesting. You're the worst of all plagues and I won't allow it." With that Kim woke with a start which also woke Ron.

"Kim are you ok?" Ron asked and then looked at the clock that says eight.

"Yeah Ron. I'm fine but the world I fear is in trouble. I'll do what I can to fight this thing but if it comes down to it Ron, I want you to kill me." With that said, Kim got up, got dressed and left the room.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tyson's Sister Silika**

Tyson woke up that morning, villains surrounding him ready to work on the bomb. Tyson is the only one awake at the moment which is fine by him. Tyson went into the house and into the kitchen. He pulled out some coffee beans and started making some coffee for himself. He then picked up the newspaper from outside and headed back into the kitchen and began to flip through the pages until he came to a specific page talking about Kim.

The paper reads, 'Kim Possible, Teen Hero or Murderer.' That is the headline, interested, he continued to read and skimmed over a few things. 'Kim Possible has been beaten and bruised by new villains for the last year. Then being bullied by the world for quitting the teen hero thing. Now people are being murdered and not just citizens but villains. Coincidence, who knows. We know for a fact that one was killed by Kim but the others were killed by who knows what. Is Kim Possible controlling who or whatever is killing these villains or is she being framed. The details are unclear right now but we have many people working on this. However most are a little to scared to get the right info in fear of being killed but if Kim Possible is innocent then they should have nothing to fear.' Tyson dropped the paper right then and there.

"Of course she has killed us; there is no question about it." Tyson stood up and walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself some coffee when his sister walked into the room. "Hi Silika, sleep well sister?" Tyson asked worried for his sister. "No nightmares or anything?"

"Tyson, I'm a twenty-two year old woman, you don't need to worry about me so much. Besides she is going after villains which is something that I am not." Silika said sitting down next to her twin brother. She just couldn't stand all the over protectiveness. Sure when they were younger and she would get picked on, Silika was grateful then but it has become more of an annoyance now. It was like he thinks of her as a little defenseless girl who can't take care of herself and it bugs her to death. She is far from defenseless as she is a black belt in Karate.

"Right now Silika, I'm glad that you are no villain or you might be dead right now. I love you and I just want my sister to have a good life. You're the best part of my life Silika and I don't want to lose you." Tyson stated taking a sip of coffee.

"Tell me Tyson, what kind of life is it being a villain. I am trying to keep the freedoms that I have. I don't want to have to run from the law every time I need some extra money for something. I just wish that you could see it that way Tyson." Silika let a small tear slip.

"Freedoms Silika, what about the freedom to live? Our parents were taken from us when we were five. We had no freedom then because we were to small and young. We live in a world where people can do whatever they like. Well I'm taking the freedom that I have and doing what I can to protect you. So did Gidon, we did everything for you to keep you safe and happy and you don't seem to appreciate anything we do for you." Tyson took another sip of coffee.

"You don't think that I appreciate what you do for me, what Gidon did for me? How could you ever think that I don't appreciate it? You may steal things we need but you do it for me but I don't need you to anymore Tyson. I have chosen a different path then you and Gidon but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate what you have done for me. You did what you did for me so that we had a place to live with food and water. You have done so much for me Tyson. If it weren't for you and Gidon, I wouldn't be alive today. I appreciate everything that you have done for me but I worry about you. I lost one brother already; I don't want to lose you too." Silika hugged Tyson and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Silika then flinched a little which worried Tyson. "I'm fine Tyson; it's just that time of month for me. I'll be back in a moment." With that said and Silika left.

Tyson chuckled a little and then went back to reading. He would take Silika away from this place and make a better life for her. Tyson refused to let anything hurt his sister. Tyson took a few sips and then looked at the clock. "It's eight in the morning and yet everyone is still asleep." Soon Silika came back into the kitchen. "Have fun?" Tyson teased.

"Shut up Tyson." Silika grabbed her purse and the keys to the car. "I need to make a trip to the store for some feminine products." Silika smiled, turned and walked away.

Tyson warned Silika to be careful and to stay away from Kim.

Silika arrived in town and sent out a message for help. Soon Kim and Ron arrived at the nearby pharmacy and looked around. "So Kim, what do you think; a trap?"

Kim was about to answer when Silika walked around the corner. "Kim, Ron, we need to talk somewhere private, it's urgent." Kim and Ron looked at each other and then back to the woman in front of them. The two nodded and then went to their apartment.

"Ok, what's the deal? Why did we need to meet in private?" Kim asked

"It's my brother; I'm terribly worried about him. He has done some illegal things in his time." Silika paused for a moment.

"Ok, so he is a villain, we can't exactly change his mind on that unless there is more to it then that Miss." Kim folded her arms over her chest and waited for an answer.

"My name is Silika and my brother is Tyson. I'm worried about what he is planning and so I need you to so something to delay his plans." Silika just knew that she had to delay Tyson and what she has in mind would definitely do just that.

"What exactly is going on?" Ron asked inviting Silika to sit down on the couch.

"I need you to say that you have captured me and taken me somewhere and you won't tell anyone. My brother is going to Nuke Middleton but he won't if I am still here." Silika put her head in her hands.

"Ok, so you disappear somewhere and the city is safe. I however can't promise that he won't die." Kim said sadly standing up and walking away from the couch.

"No, please don't kill my brother; he only wants to keep me happy and safe. We grew up having to fend for ourselves. My brothers are very protective of me and Gidon died. I can't lose my other brother, he may be a villain but he is all I have left. Please don't kill my brother." Silika begged tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Look, I will do my best to keep him alive but let's just say that I have an infection, a virus in me that is trying to take over. It's strong and I don't know if I can control it or not but I will do my best." Kim then grabbed onto her head shaking.

'Kill him, let me take control and I will be the best hero for this world.' The Hive Mind said trying to take control.

"No, you are no hero, you only kill. Let me be." Kim said out loud letting Ron and Silika hear.

'You must not fight this; you must let me take control. Let me in.' The Hive Mind pushed.

"No, I won't kill anyone else." Kim then screamed and fell unconscious.

"You had better go Silika and now you understand that if your brother dies; well, just go now." Ron said pushing Silika out the door. "Oh and well take the blame for your disappearance." Ron then shut the door and ran over to Kim.

'Thank you both.' Silika thought and ran off and found an abandoned building a few miles away. "This should do nicely." Silika walked into the old building, cob webs all over the place. The stairs have broken boards and the railings have rusted. Dust covered the lamps and everything else. Silika walked up the stairs carefully and found many a bedrooms. She walked toward a specific room toward the end of the left hallway and opened the door. Dust flew around as she opened the door. Once the door fully opened she smiled as she walked in. She remembered this place all to well.

To the right of the room is a bunk bed and to the left is also a bed. To the back of the room still stands a dresser with a mirror covered in dust. The window behind the bed to the right is covered in dust. Silika wiped off the dust and in shown the sun as bright as ever. A small tear slid down her cheek as she looked at the middle of the floor between the two beds. She could still see her and her two brothers playing board games on the floor laughing and even tackling Gidon for cheating at a game. It was all in fun and she missed those days. No problems, no worries, just the three of them having fun. Silika soon went over to the bed that was hers and looked under the pillow that still remains in place. Under the pillow lies the picture of her and her brothers and parents. More tears slide down her face. Then she remembered why it was left here.

**Flashback**

_Silika and her brothers are playing around in their room having fun playing games when disaster strikes. Sirens went off and gun fire could be heard. Silika began crying and her brothers surrounded her to try and comfort her. That's when Gidon remembered the family picture and went to go get it. Before he could grab the picture however, some men came in and grabbed the three of them and jumped out the window onto a net. The three of them struggled to get free but they couldn't and were soon in a car driving away. They were taken to a home but they wanted more then anything to go back to the orphanage but none of them knew how to get back. They escaped the home but they were officially on their own._

**End Flashback**

"Everything happened so fast, they couldn't do anything." Silika then left the room and looked over the railing and saw one big dark spot. "Blood was spilt that day, the gun shots." Silika went back into the room and leaned against the wall. "So much blood that even after all these years and the blood still stains the wood." This brought up a thought in her mind. Silika left the room once again and went to the room next to hers. She opened the door slowly scared of what she might find. When the door opened and bones of children lay around the room. Blood stained this room and it made her sick. Silika then went to other rooms and found the other rooms in similar condition. Some rooms had knifes in some of the bones. Some had children bones with pictures of some kind in their hands. She ran back to her room feeling sick. "My brothers and I were lucky." Soon Silika threw up in a corner from the mere thoughts. She decided to stay at the orphanage but she would only leave the room for food and other necessities.

Silika then remembered what she was going to do. She picked up her cell and called Tyson. Soon he picked up. "Tyson, Tyson help; I don't know where I am. I was" With that she broke the phone. 'Good luck Kim.' Silika whispered and then looked out the window.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was definitely a sentimental one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Sherry Hall**

Tyson had been over seeing the little project however they have but only a few things to build the nuke. Tyson sent villains off to get different items for the nuke in different parts of the world to avoid Kim at all costs. The fear however is that they would be unable to. Tyson had been making all the calculations with the help of the Mathster who did more then enough for Tyson to be able to ignore his, annoying speech. Soon however his cell phone rang. He searched around himself to find his phone and soon found it and opened it up but didn't get the chance to say anything. 'Tyson, Tyson help; I don't know where I am. I was.' That was all he heard from his sister before the phone went dead. "Silika, Silika!" Tyson yelled worriedly into the phone. Tyson fumed at this so sure that Kim had done something. "She will pay for this." Tyson left in a hurry.

Meanwhile Kim is in her mind again. "You have got to stop doing that to me." Kim yelled out.

"Tyson must pay for his crimes, that is your subconscious thoughts Kim." The Hive Mind said, its voice echoing through Kim's head. "There are many a people who you want killed including a certain brown headed girl from high school.

"That's a lie, that's all you do is lie to me. I know who you're talking about and I would never kill Bonnie. She gets under my skin sure but you've done worse then that to me. You literally are under my skin. Why don't you just get out of me?" Kim kept looking around trying to find the Hive Mind.

"You'll lose control of yourself eventually but until then let's get rid of Bonnie." The Hive Mind said.

Kim woke with a start and then her eyes changed color. She looked around for some time and finally found Bonnie when Ron was heard calling her name. "Hey Kim you wouldn't believe the mail that we got." Ron forgot that she was asleep.

Kim's head twitched a few times, her eyes flickering in and out of the color that they are. After a few flashes and twitches, Kim blinked a few times. When Kim realized that she had control again, she took in a deep breath relieved that there wasn't enough time for the Hive Mind to do its thing. "Ron, what's the mail?"

"Hey you're awake and normal, good." Ron smiled as he said this relieved to have Kim normal for once after waking up from a headache. "So I picked up the mail that I had forgotten yesterday and you wouldn't believe who invited us to their wedding."

Kim thought of who he could be talking about and she just couldn't think of anyone. "I give up Ron, who?" Kim said as Ron sat down next to Kim on the couch.

Ron handed the invite over to Kim. "Bonnie, weird right?" Ron said completely disbelieving.

Kim dropped the invite from knowing that if Ron hadn't come in as soon as he did that Bonnie would be dead right now. Kim quickly regained her composure and picked up the invite. "So I suppose that we should get ready to go then." Kim looked at the invite and saw that the date is today. "Yeah we had better hurry if we want to get there."

"Don't you think that it would be weird to go without a present for them?" Ron said looking at the invite.

"I don't think Jr. would mind too much or even notice if we snuck in but Bonnie might. Either way, if she wants us to be there on time, then getting a present is kind of out of the question." Kim said seeing the time that the wedding starts. We have fifteen minutes to get to the wedding.

The two quickly got dressed and rushed to the car and drove off. The two had arrived five minutes late but managed to sneak in unnoticed.

Tyson wasn't sure where to find Kim and wasn't sure if he wanted to find Kim right now with his sister in trouble. He had to find Silika though and he is positive that once he finds Silika he'll find Kim. "Kim had better not do anything to my sister." Tyson said running off to multiple places that Silika might be.

Silika had spent all morning cleaning the old room and getting new mattresses for the beds so that she would have some place to sleep. "The room is near perfect." Silika said proud of herself for the work that she had done. The dust is gone, the webs taken down from the corners of the ceiling and from all other places in the room. The beds have been fixed up a bit. So it's not ideal but its better then it was. "I should repaint the room; it's awfully dull in here." Silika looked around the room and then decided that she should go to the kitchen. Once she arrived, it wasn't much better then in the other rooms. The refrigerator had a blood stain that covered the entire fridge. The microwave looked as if it had a knife or some kind of sharp object sticking out of it. The counters also have blood stains but they are fresh. Silika backed away from the kitchen toward the door when she bumped into someone. Silika turned around and backed away and fell to the floor.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" The person asked.

Silika got a good look at the person and then realized who it was. "Miss Hall, is that you?"

"Who are you missy?" She asked again.

"My name is Silika, Silika Henderson." Silika said standing up.

Miss Hall dropped the knife behind her back to the floor in shock. "Silika, my dear child." She ran over and gave Silika a great big hug. "You can call me Sherry."

"What are you doing here Sherry?" Silika asked backing away.

"I have lived here for some time now, guarding this place. After what happened, I" Sherry couldn't finish her sentence.

"What happened that night?" Silika asked.

"A group of boys from out of town came in to hide from cops chasing them. They had asked for a place to hide but we refused them saying that they couldn't stay at this orphanage. On top of that we heard sirens and so even if we did hide them, they would be given up. They weren't happy about it and they fired off a shot killing Miss Young. The cops then came into the orphanage and were forced to shoot. Many of the staff were killed and some tried to rescue the children. I was in the kitchen at the time but when I heard the shots I ran out the back. I was absolutely terrified. I looked up at some of the windows and blood splattered all over. Children were screaming and crying. When the shots stopped, blood covered the floor and some of the wall. Cops and some of the people from the gang died. Some with no heads, it made me sick. I was scared that you and your brothers may have died but no one was in your room. I was too scared to go to other rooms. I have been hiding out in the kitchen since, unable to go beyond into the rest of the orphanage." Sherry said. "Now what are you doing here dear?"

"My brothers, they became criminals a long while ago shortly after getting out of the orphanage. Gidon is dead and Tyson, he wants to nuke all of Middleton. That's why I'm here; if he can't find me he won't nuke Middleton. Now what is with the blood on the counter?" Silika asked

"A man came into the kitchen. He had a mask on and he was trying to hide out. I freaked out and attacked him. He was carrying a bag with money in it. He left in a hurry calling me psychotic. He may be right too, that night changed me."

"I can't blame you I suppose." Silika said looking at the counter.

"That wasn't the first time either. Shortly after the incident a man came in and I attacked him for no real reason. He dropped an empty syringe. He grabbed it and said that he is headed to the Antarctic for some kind of extraction that could help humanity. He said that the syringe is for the sample. Shortly after he arrived there, he died when he shot himself in the head. It was real weird and only he was found. No one went there since up until the general went to find that syringe. He died however as well and then we heard that Kim Possible went there a year ago. She clearly isn't dead but weird things have been going on since recently. I don't think its Kim's fault though. I don't even know why I'm telling you this." Sherry said.

"Well I think that I'll go take a nap. I'll see you later." Silika walked out of the kitchen and then turned around realizing that something was off. When she turned around, the fresh blood is no longer fresh and Sherry was no where to be found. Silika looked around and then found a wallet on a skeletal. Silika picked it up and looked to see who it is and found its Sherry. Silika dropped the wallet and ran toward her old room.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and thanks for the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Taken Over**

Kim and Ron had been sitting quietly in the back as the wedding went on. Kim cuddled up next to Ron and Ron had his arm around Kim. Kim then noticed Bonnie looking at her.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile as the pastor continued to talk. Bonnie almost got to the point of jumping on Jr. and kissing him but she knew she had to resist and she looked away and then had to do a double take. She did see her; Kim and Ron are here, at her wedding. She could only think of one question, why? Bonnie quickly turned back toward Jr. and smiled.

Soon the vows were finished and the two kissed. Kim and Ron stood up off the bench. They were just about to leave when Bonnie walked over to them. "Hey Bonnie, thanks for the invite though I have to admit, I'm surprised." Kim said with a smile.

"What are you talking about, I didn't invite you." Kim then pulled out the invite and handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie was surprised to see that but it's true, the two were invited. "Jr. invited you."

Kim chuckled a little. "That explains so much. Anyway Bonnie, are we ok? I mean do you hate me too?" Kim asked.

Bonnie hadn't really thought much about it. Kim is her rival regardless of what she does or doesn't do but she never really hated Kim. Come to think of it, Bonnie doesn't hate her. "Yeah Kim, were ok." Then another thought came to he. "What do you say that instead of rivals we be frenemies."

Kim sighed and wasn't sure what to say but at the same knew what she needed to say. "That depends on you and Jr. Bonnie. If one or both of you start breaking the law, I will come after one or both of you. I know Jr. and he, well he isn't exactly following his fathers footsteps."

"Fair enough Kim." Bonnie reached her hand out and Kim took it and they shook. Bonnie started to walk away but turned. "For the record Kim, I consider you the sister that I don't despise." Bonnie smiled, then turned and walked away.

"Ok Bonnie." Kim and Ron chuckled and then heard what sounded like a helicopter. In a matter of seconds after hearing the helicopter and Tyson broke through the two doors. "Tyson, what are you doing here?" Kim yelled as everyone screamed and ran to the back of the building.

"Where is she Kim, where is she? What did you do to my sister?" Tyson yelled staring at Kim with hatred in his eyes.

"You'll never know." Kim got into a fighting stance and the two rushed at each other when a cell rang and both stopped. Kim is relieved to see that it's Tyson's phone.

"Mathter, what is it?" Tyson said loudly into the phone.

"We are ready Tyson, you have an hour to get out of Middleton before you and all of Middleton is subtracted from the equation." Mathter then hung up.

"Mathter, when I get a hold of you, you are dead!" Tyson then threw his phone into the wall breaking it. "We will finish this later Kim." With that Tyson started to leave.

Kim sat there and watched as he talked. Then inside her began to weaken. Her eyes flashed multiple colors and then ended on blood red. Tyson started to leave and Kim then caught up and flipped Tyson around. "What's going on?" Kim said struggling to keep her sanity.

"The Mathter is going to blow up all of Middleton. I need to find my sister and get out before he gets the chance." Tyson said trying to run off but Kim wouldn't let him.

"Tell me where he is and I'll take care of the bomb." Kim kept her grip on Tyson refusing to let go.

"I want you dead, that's why the nuke is being made. I won't let you ruin this plan." Tyson tried to get free of Kim but to no avail.

"Here is how I see it Tyson; you aren't going to find her in time. So you can either tell me where the Mathter is or everyone dies including you and your sister. I don't know where your sister is ok, I just know that you won't find her in time. I don't have much will left in me to keep myself from killing you. Just tell me where it is. Because you don't have much of a choice." Kim fought the urge to let go and give in but the longer that she stands there talking, the harder it's becoming.

Tyson thought about it and decided that Kim is right, he doesn't have a choice. "Fine I'll tell you." With that Tyson gave Kim the directions she needed and off she went.

Silika freaked out, she had just spoken to someone that is no longer alive. She couldn't figure it out, none of it made sense. "What's going on, why is this happening?" Just then she heard a knock on the door. Silika jumped at the sound at the door.

"Dearest Silika, let your mother in. It's so cold out here." A voice said.

Silika heard this and was about to get up and answer the door but then shied away. "My mother is dead. You can't be here, you're not alive."

"Please dearest, don't leave me in the cold." Silika's mother said.

"No, you're not real." Silika tried to push out the voice but she couldn't seem to. The voice just kept trying to make her feel bad for it. Slower and slower the voice got to her until Silika finally gave in and opened the door. In front of her stands a multitude of necromorphs. Silika jumped back and ran to the back of the room. The necromorphs then rushed into the room and came within a few inches from killing Silika when a voice ran through their heads and the group ran off. Silika just sat there shaking, terrified wondering why she had opened the door.

Kim stands in front of four villains, the Mathter being one of them. Kim had now fully lost control; well almost fully lost control of herself and could only watch, sort of speak, as her body killed the Mathter. After that Kim just stood and blocked incoming attacks. Within ten minutes necromorphs came from everywhere. The villains tried to run but could do nothing as they were ripped apart. Kim then had to focus on the nuke. Only twenty minutes were left on the timer. Kim grabbed the nuke and threw it into the air. Kim could no longer see it and she waited for twenty minutes to see if it would fall but it never did and then a huge explosion could be seen and pieces of debris could be seen falling from the sky. Kim dusted off her hands pleased with herself. Kim turned around and saw someone. She ran at the person ready to kill the person when her name was called. Kim turned around and saw Ron with a saddened look on his face.

"Kim, what are you doing? Why were you going to kill that woman?" Ron asked saddened.

"Your Kim isn't here any longer, the goody goody part of her. The only people that I can't get rid of is her friends and family but that will soon enough be taken care of." Kim said simply.

Ron gave out a deep sigh and then stared Kim down as he walked over to her. "I'm sorry Kim, if you're still in there somewhere." Ron took off his wedding ring and put it in his pocket. "As far as people are concerned, we are no longer together. I've always known Kim to fight for whatever she needed to fight for. No matter how difficult things were for her but now Kim is dead. She fought for as long as she could but this was one foe that she couldn't beat. Whatever you are, congratulations on taking my wife from me because you killed her. I will never forget my Kim. She is a true hero and you are a disease that killed her off. My hope more then anything is that I may get my wife back and that this whole thing is temporary. Goodbye Kim, and I hope that maybe this disease of yours will leave but if not, goodbye forever." Ron then walked away.

With that said Kim managed to say but only a little. "Ron, please, don't" Kim didn't finish her sentence. 'It's over for you Kim, your body belongs to me now.' The Hive Mind said.

Silika sat in the back of the room but finally managed to stand up weakly when a stalker peaked around the corner and rushed in toward Silika. It was within a few feet when something flew in through the window and hit the thing in the side knocking over and into a wall. Then a woman came into the room and fired something at the stalker breaking its legs off and killing it. "Who are you?" Silika asked terrified.

"My name is Ellie Langford and across the street is Isaac Clarke. You ok?" Silika nodded. "Well this seems like a good place as any to keep people safe. At least for right now." Without another word, she left leaving a plasma cutter on one of the beds.

"What's going on?" Silika asked still terrified.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to read and review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Spilling Blood **

That night Kim had some things she wanted to do before the next day started. Kim walked into a bar filled thugs and she got there just in time to see a fight start. All she did was chuckle as she sat down at the counter. Kim stared at the bartender for a few seconds and smiled. "Fights happen a lot here?" Kim asked calmly.

"Fights always break out here so what are you doing here Kim?" The bartender asked curiously. "Trying to find someone?"

"No just thought I'd come for a drink. What's the strongest stuff you've got?" Kim smirked seeing the bartenders shocked face.

"Ok, Everclear is the strongest I give out." The bartender couldn't tell if Kim was trying to get some information out of him or if she really wanted a drink so he is a bit nervous.

"I'll take it but I have one problem, no money. So what do you say that you just give me the whole bottle and I drink the whole thing right now? I do and I don't have to pay for it, what do you say?" Everyone heard what Kim had said and all came to watch to see what would happen.

"The boss always says that if something like this happens to just let the person do it." The bartender pulled out the beverage and handed Kim the whole bottle. "You won't make it half way through before you fall over dead." The bartender warned.

"We'll see about that." Kim noticed everyone watching and then decided to go through with her plans tonight. At least a portion of her plans anyway. Kim picked up the bottle and looked at everyone and then began drinking. Everyone was heard cheering chug, chug, chug.

The bartender watched as Kim drank waiting for her to pass out soon and then she got a quarter of the way down, then half and so on until she finished. Kim then slammed the bottle against the counter and smiled; everyone in the bar is in shock that she drank the whole bottle and is still standing. "How is that possible?"

"You can't kill someone like this if they're already dead now can you?" Kim smiled and then stabbed the bartender through his chest. Everyone in the bar went to leave but when the door opened, necromorphs came running inside. Kim shut the door to the bar and watched the scene before her. Screams could be heard from outside if there were anyone left alive out side. Soon all that could be heard is the loud music inside the bar.

The next day, cops from all over and even Isaac and Ellie came to see what had happened. Blood stained the walls, floor, and well everywhere. The whole bar empty, lights hanging by a thread above them, chairs broken up, the counters chipped, and doors hanging from a hinge. Glass covered the floor and the place smells of alcohol and dead bodies. The place looks like a slaughter house. Some of the cops ran outside unable to look at the scene before them. "Ellie, we have a small problem." Ellie raised an eyebrow in confusion; she already knew that they have a problem. "Look around the room Ellie and tell me what vents you see?" Ellie looked around but only found a few.

"Three vents so." Ellie still couldn't be sure what Isaac was getting at, though she was beginning to get an idea.

"Look at where most of the blood is Ellie." Ellie then noticed most of the blood by the door. "Now tell me something, none of the vents are even slightly damaged correct." Ellie nodded. "There is a lot of blood in front of the door, more then one person could have in their body, so tell me why so many people in a bar where fights break out on a constant bases, would be in such a hurry to get out." Isaac asked getting to his point. Ellie didn't say a thing. "No one came in through any of the vents and the doors are hanging going inward not outward which means people were running in. I think we've got a necromorph able to open doors."

"Oh that's not good, having one that can open doors for the others but wait; wouldn't the blood be somewhere else then the front door?" Ellie asked and then together the two said the same thing. "A necromorph came in and scared them toward the door."

"The necromorph must look human as well or else how could it have come in and not scared them the other way." Isaac pointed out.

"So we're dealing with some Ultimate Necromorph, an Ultimorph?" Ellie asked

"Yeah and it can think for itself too." Isaac wasn't sure what to do now and from the look on Ellie's face, she didn't know either. "There won't be a place safe for anyone."

Silika wasn't sure what to do; she just kept seeing images, terrible images. Death everywhere and she couldn't figure out why. She just wanted this all to end; she couldn't stand it any longer. Silika stood up from the bed, bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. "This has to end." Silika walked out the door and down the hallway. She chuckled crazily as she walked zombie like down the hallway. She turned to the stairs leading down and fell down. She broke her arm falling but stood up and ran as fast as she could into the door and then bounced off of it. She stumbled backwards a little and then slammed her head into the door screaming for the images to stop.

Outside Tyson had been running for a long period trying to find his sister. After a while he stopped and decided to head to their old Orphanage hoping to have a place to think. Once he arrived at the orphanage, he heard screaming and pounding against the door. The worst part is that it is Silika's voice. Tyson ran toward the building and opened it up as Silika fell onto the ground. She just let herself fall. "Silika!" Tyson screamed but got no response from his sister. Tyson picked Silika up and found her a bloody mess. Silika struggled against Tyson but he wouldn't let go. Tyson screamed for help from anyone but no one heard. Silika had gone completely mad and he didn't know what to do. Soon however, an ambulance could be heard coming down the street. When the ambulance reached them it stopped and people rushed out and injected a liquid into Silika to make her sleep and soon she finally fell asleep.

Silika woke up and looked around the room. "Where am I?" Silika said not sure what had happened.

"Silika, are you ok?" Tyson went over to his sister and gently hugged her.

"What happened to me?" Silika asked.

"You're in the hospital, you went crazy. When we finally got to see the damage you'd done to yourself, we found out a few things. You broke your arm but that was the least problematic. You broke your nose and did damage to your head. You had started slamming your head into the door. What were you thinking Silika, are you that angry with me?"

Silika thought for a bit but nothing came to mind. "I don't remember anything Tyson. I remember being up in our old room and then I blacked out. Now I'm here in the hospital for doing something that I don't remember. On top of that, it makes no sense; I would never hurt myself like that." That's when she realized something. "The images, everything is gone. My head is clear and free." Silika said happily when someone walked into the room. "Ron Stoppable, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about you, I got worried. So how are you?" Silika nodded. "Good, then I need to go." Ron turned and left when two people came into the room.

Silika became a little frightened. "Who are you two?"

"Sorry, the mask isn't helping is it?" The person said and then the two revealed their faces. "Better?"

"Ellie, was it and that there must be Isaac? You, you said I would be safe there in the orphanage." Silika said a little angrily.

"Thought you would be and then we found a little something. We've found that no matter where you go, you'll be in danger. All I know is that whatever kind of Necromorph that is killing everyone is able to open doors. Far more advanced than the other types. If anyone knows who this person is, tell us and this nightmare will end. So if you hear anything, let us know but until then, stay safe and keep a clear head." Ellie said and then the two were about to walk away when Tyson caught their attention.

"I don't know what these necro, whatever they are but I think I know who you're looking for." Silika saw what he was about to do and grabbed onto Tyson's arm and tried to stop him. "Silika, this is important." Tyson pulled his arm away and then saw said person run in.

"Silika, are you ok?" Kim asked in a deep scary voice.

"I'm fine but you did something to me, why?" Silika asked, hurt evident in her voice.

Kim stepped back unbelieving. "I thought you couldn't hurt my friends and family." Kim said irritably out loud but to herself. Kim then closed her eyes and blood red eyes took the place of her green ones. "I didn't but the Marker did." Kim then screamed and fell to her knees holding onto her head trying to take control. "Give it up, you can't get rid of me and you can't get rid of the Marker. Soon all will die by you Kim and nothing can stop it. You are a nuisance that will soon be stopped Kim and to think that I thought I had you. Apparently sleep let's you take control again but since it is only temporary, I suppose I can live with it." Kim said still talking to herself and then turned to Isaac and Ellie. "I will have you both dead but for now, my necromorphs will run rapid through the streets. So long." With that Kim jumped out the window.

"That's the person we're looking for huh. Strange thing, she seems to be fighting the infection. Ellie, we attack when she is focused, if we can get to her while she is fighting herself then she should be taken out fairly easily." Ellie nodded and the two ran off.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and thanks for the reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Final Fight Part 1**

Silika had been released after a week and just in time from what she saw as she left the hospital. The building had necromorphs covering the entire building. All that could be seen as she was driven away is blackness. 'How could Kim do this, she is supposed to be a hero, not a killer.' Silika said sadly as she turned back toward the front and stared straight ahead. Tyson wanted to say something but wasn't sure as what to say, everything in the world or at least Middleton had gone to ruins. He couldn't see anything positive in this and in his mind what made everything worse is that he wants to fight for the right reasons. Then Silika spoke up. "Hey Tyson, could you take me to Ron Stoppable's home. He is still a pure hero."

"Come on Silika, don't you think that he would do something if that were true and not just hide out like a coward." Tyson said angrily, aiming his anger toward Ron.

"What would you do Tyson, what if it were me who was killing people this way? Do you think you could just come and kill me?" Silika raised her voiced.

That shut up Tyson; he had to admit to himself that he wouldn't be strong enough to kill someone he loves. "You're right, I'm sorry Silika. I'll drop you off." The rest of the ride neither spoke to each other or at all actually. They were only a mere hundred feet from Ron's home when something came flying in through the window hitting Tyson in the shoulder. The car swerved out of control and hit the curb flipping the car upside down. Glass shattered, the cars engine began smoking, the doors and roof dented inward trapping the two in the car. "Tyson?" Silika asked weakly trying to stay conscious. She tried to move her arm to shake Tyson but she couldn't move. The engine then started to set fire and Silika knew it is over for her and Tyson. She had started fading in and out when a small creature with three of something coming out of it's back. Silika couldn't tell exactly. Right before Silika blacked out a blue fist flew by knocking the tiny creature off the car.

Ron jumped and grabbed the lurker by the tentacles and ripped them from its body killing it. The necromorphs coming up to the car then ran off. Ron ripped the car doors from their hinges and pulled out Silika and Tyson. Ron carried the two into his apartment and set them on the couch and on his bed. The car outside then exploded. Ron went to the kitchen and grabbed some medicine from the cabinets to help with Tyson and Silika. Tyson is bleeding from his head, arm and hands and apparently both hands and his left arm is broken. Silika is bleeding from the head but that is basically it.

A few hours went by and Silika finally awoke to find Ron sitting in a chair next to the bed. Then it hit her and she shot up. "Where is my brother?" Silika began to panic but Ron pushed her gently back down onto the bed.

"Your brother is fine Silika; my mother in law is taking good care of him." Just then Ann Possible walked into the room. "How is he?" Ron asked keeping Silika on the bed.

"He will be just fine but he lost a lot of blood so he will be weak for some time but he'll be fine." Ann said with a smile and whipping blood off her hands from some minor surgery.

"Thank you Miss Possible, I appreciate it." Ann nodded and then left the room. "What now Ron, what's going to happen from here on out?" Silika asked not sure what she was going to do.

"There is nothing to do but finally get the courage to kill Kim. I know she isn't herself but it's still hard you know?" Silika nodded and then put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Moving isn't worth it, these things are everywhere. Isaac and Ellie have been out for days searching for Kim but they will never find her. I know where she is, the sad part is so do Isaac and Ellie. The thing is they won't ever get to her. I know how Kim works and she won't be found by the two of them. I've been studying her since you were in the hospital. They will go to her hideout but they won't find her. She'll only reveal herself to me because she knows that I'm the only threat to her. Only I can break Kim's body free of this infection and destroy the Marker. Unfortunately I will have to end Kim." Ron sat back in his seat and covered his face with his hand.

"Are you going to?" Was all Silika said.

"I can't, not right now. I need some time to gather my strength and know that I can do it without hesitation." Ron revealed his face, not a single tear on his face.

Silika reached up and grabbed onto Ron's face gently making him look at her. "You'll be able to at some point and if not, we won't think any less of you." The next thing that happened surprised her, Ron pushed her hand away and then grabbed onto her face gently and kissed her and then thanked her. Silika wasn't sure what came over her but she then sat up and kissed Ron just as Tyson came in on a wheelchair.

"Silika?" Tyson said shocked.

The two snapped out of it and turned toward Tyson and shrugged smiling.

Six weeks later and Tyson finally came to terms with his sister falling for Ron though it still disgusted him greatly. The two were too comfortable with each other. The two were always hugging and kissing and just being too friendly for his liking. Ann Possible on the other hand thought it was sweet. The best thing according to Ann and the worst thing according to Tyson is that the two had decided to get married. Tyson also realized that this meant that Ron is ready to kill Kim. Everyone saw a great change in Ron, whenever Kim was mentioned, it didn't phase Ron other then the fact that he lost his wife a month or so ago. Ron and the others had lost complete track of time.

"Good luck Ron, we're all rooting for you." Silika gave Ron a quick kiss goodbye and then Ron was off with Isaac and Ellie in tow. They stepped outside and in the center of the city stands a tall infection covered tower. Ron, Isaac, and Ellie knew the tower. Its defenses are incredible, it's like an automated tower that defends itself. Lurkers crawl around on the tower firing down at any threat that gets within range. Then on the balcony near the top stands Spitters who take down any aircraft that fly near. Pukers, the Pack, and two Guardians guard the front of the tower. Neither Isaac nor Ellie could get in without being mauled first. What's inside remains a mystery or at least would be if Ron hadn't found Kim and planted a small video camera on her. The only problem is that they know that Kim knows it. The time was now, the three of them made there way to the tall tower. After ten minutes and the three finally reached the tower. "Isaac, Ellie, you two take everything out here. I'm gonna make my way inside and up to Kim. Once you get inside, remember the plan." The two nodded.

Ron then focused himself and in a sudden burst of speed ran past every necromorph. He was nothing but a blur to the creatures and then he reached the two guardians who tried to decapitate him. In slow motion, Ron grabbed onto the two Guardians tentacles and ripped them from the bodies which in turn tore the Guardians off the walls. Ron burst in through the door knocking it down. It tired him out but for only a second. "I'm coming for you, I will avenge my wife."

Outside the tower both Isaac and Ellie went wide eyed. How Ron was able to do that is unbelievable. The two recovered and then focused on their part of the plan. Fighting off the horde.

Above in the tower sits Kim a smile on her face, a beer in hand, and a cigarette in the other, her legs crossed. Kim stood up from the chair and walked over to the window and watched as Isaac and Ellie struggled to kill off the army of necromorphs. "What makes them think that this will end well for them?" Kim asked watching the two below fight for their lives. "They will turn soon enough but in the meantime, I'll just watch." Kim puffed out some smoke from her mouth and then drank down the rest of her beer. "The best part about being dead is that this does nothing to me." Just then explosions were seen below and heard, many of her necromorphs blew high sky. "Ron my dear, that won't save them." Kim said angrily.

Ron looked around in the tower and saw two sets of stairs, one leading toward Kim, the other toward the Marker. Ron as much as he wanted to destroy the Marker decided to stick to the plan. Ron pulled out a few powerful explosives and threw them behind him and out the door.

Outside Isaac and Ellie noticed the explosions blowing up at least fifty of the necromorphs. "What is he doing, that's not part of the plan." Isaac said angrily.

"Isaac, he knows what he is doing, let's just do our job. Besides what choice have we got?" Ellie asked and then heard Isaac sigh.

Ron has a few additional plans unknown by Isaac or Ellie. Ron ran up the stairs and into a rather large room. All around him noises could be heard. Footsteps and scratching heard on the walls. Ron turned and grabbed onto a Slashers arms and ripped them from its body and then kicked it away. Ron turned and saw Swarmers coming at him. He grabbed from behind him a pulse rifle and fired off a grenade. The grenade killed every Swarmer but that wasn't the end of it. Ron turned and saw a Puker running at him and then began to puke on him. Quickly Ron pushed a button on his belt and a force field surrounded him. 'This is Kim's way of fighting with me.' Ron whispered and then kicked the Puker backward. The Puker then shot some of its slowing gunk at him and Ron caught it in his hand and threw it back with the help of Kim's super suit. Without thinking twice he ran toward the next door.

The next room is empty as far as Ron could tell. He slowly made his way to the center of the room when a loud growl was heard. Ron turned and grabbed onto the charging Brutes arms before it could knock him over. The Brute stopped its charge and was thrown into the air like a person on their bike when hitting the brake too hard when moving quickly. Another Brute then came from the side and hit Ron which sent him flying. Ron hit the wall hard which dazed him a little. The first Brute ran at him trying to smash him into the wall but missed as Ron moved to the side. He ran back to the center of the room and got smashed into the ground by the other Brute. Ron was able to block the smash but it still hurt. Ron pushed the Brute off of him and stood up slowly. The two charged at Ron but Ron grabbed onto their arms and then a third came toward him. Ron focused himself still holding onto the two Brutes. Ron ripped off the Brutes arms and kicked the other in the face which sent it flying backward. Another Brute came from behind and rammed into Ron. Ron went flying through the air once again and landed on the ground hard and slide into another wall. Ron stood up and ran at the two Brutes with only one arm. He ripped off their arms and faced the four Brutes. The armless Brutes fired two balls of something at Ron. Ron grabbed the two balls and threw them at the two Brutes with arms knocking them over. This happened a few times until Ron finally killed the two with arms and the two without shortly after.

Ron stood exhausted and then found a small vial. On it read pain medicine. "What is this, Tylenol?" Ron shrugged and drank it up. He felt better quickly and then ran to the next door.

**A/N: This is an odd place to end I know, but the chapter went on far too long and so I had to make this a part one of two. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and thanks for the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Final Fight Part 2**

Isaac and Ellie finally made it into the building weak and tired. On the ground sits six objects with a note attached to one of them that says to use the explosives only if needed. "What is he doing with all these explosives?" Isaac and Ellie asked themselves as they took a moment to rest and regain their strength.

Ron climbed floor after floor fighting one tough battle after another. One Hundred enemies on one floor, four brutes on another. Floor after floor brought a harder challenge and not just for Ron but for Isaac and Ellie as well. They had fewer floors but a lot more necromorphs at one time.

A few hours went by and Ron had finally reached the top of the building tired and out of ammo in his Pulse Rifle. "I know that it is expecting me so there is no need to delay longer then needed. It's not like I'll be getting any ammo anytime soon." Ron stretched out and then drank a health vile for the sake of getting his strength back. Ron took in a deep breath and then broke down the door.

Kim turned around and smiled as she dropped the beer bottle and flicked away the cigarette she had. "It's about time you got here." Kim walked over to Ron, smile across her face. "You went through a lot to get here too. What did you go through now, that's right, four Brutes which you barely lived through. You spent twenty minutes alone on them. How pathetic you have become. Instead of talking about all you went through, let's just end you now." Kim jumped at him.

In the basement of the building both Isaac and Ellie are wearing down on energy, both completely exhausted and out of ammo except for two explosives. Isaac threw the one he had and bought them possibly a few minutes to pick up ammo if any but ammo is still scarce and they didn't have much energy left.

Back at the apartment building Silika found herself looking through binoculars to watch what is going on in the tower. Hours went by and there had been no sign of improvement and she had started to panic. 'Ron, please be ok.' Just then she saw a change at the tower. Ron went flying through a window and landed on his back with Kim on top of him, arm raised to strike.

"This is it for you Ron, you failed to free Kim and you have failed everyone you and your meddlesome friends tried to help. You're a failure, you always have been and everyone knows it. Goodbye Ron." Kim raised her arm into the air and slammed her hand down but missed as Ron rolled out of the way. "Why bother to keep trying you pathetic loser?" Kim asked.

Ron was staring down at the ground as he stood up and then looked up at Kim. "I fight because I'm fighting for Kim, my family and friends that you killed, Silika that you tried to kill. I have a reason to fight." Ron then jumped into the air and kicked Kim into the center of the room. "This is for Silika." Ron punched Kim into the ground making a hole through the floor causing the two to fall through. "This is for my friends." Ron punched her again as they continued to fall through floor after floor. "This, this is for Kim." Ron used both his hands and smacked Kim into the ground making her fall faster.

In the basement and Ellie was forced to use the last grenade. It appeared to be the end of them however. More necromorphs came flooding into the room and both heroes were too exhausted to continue. "The Marker is right there and we failed." Ellie said tiredly as necromorphs came running toward them and then a sound was heard above them. Before they realized it, Ron was heard saying something and then through the roof of the basement came Kim crashing down with Ron landing on her.

Ron jumped off of Kim after landing and then jumped into the air and landed causing a shockwave blowing the necromorphs back through the doorway they came through or smashing them into walls. The floor itself rose from the ground and blocked the doorways. "Go destroy the Marker, I'll keep Kim away." Isaac and Ellie nodded and ran toward the Marker. Kim stood up angry.

"You think that hurt?" Kim backslapped Ron sending him flying into the wall. "First you'll die and then your little friends." Kim picked up Ron and slammed him into the ground and then threw him into the far wall. Ron moaned and then slowly began to stand up but got kicked over and stepped on. Ron tried to get free but his strength was low. "Goodbye you fool." Kim went in for the strike when a bright flash went off blinding her. She stumbled backward trying to get her vision back.

"Never underestimate your enemy." Ron stood up slowly and gave himself this time to catch his breath.

Isaac and Ellie were busy with a fight of their own having very little ammo to destroy the Marker with and enemies come in through the vents, luckily one at a time. They had managed to collect enough ammo to help them.

Chaos rung throughout the basement of the tower. Isaac and Ellie did their best to save ammo while Ron fought with Kim who just kept regenerating. Isaac and Ellie were just about done when they ran out of ammo completely while Ron was getting beat to a pulp. Isaac and Ellie soon heard Ron say to leave. The two stared at each other for a moment and then nodded and left. Ron then grabbed a little something from his pocket.

**Flashback**

_Three weeks before Ron had gone to Wades for help since Wade had decided to risk getting himself killed. "Ron, take these explosives. They are very powerful and will decimate a horde of those things but be careful with them and only use them when necessary. Take this one explosive, it's the only one and only use it if you can't beat her. Nothing will be left and don't forget to." Wade didn't get to finish his sentence, a Spitter hit him in the back putting a hole right through him._

**End Flashback**

'Thanks Wade.' Ron threw the explosive into the air. "It's over Kim." Ron had started to black out.

From the apartment building Silika saw both Isaac and Ellie run out of the building and hoped to see Ron run out shortly after but got worried when he didn't and then the building exploded which sent Isaac and Ellie flying through the air. Silika dropped the binoculars and ran off crying knowing that Ron was gone.

Ellie and Isaac landed hard and in shock of what just happened. They lay there on the ground disbelieving what had just happened. The two finally stood up after a few minutes and just walked away and headed back to the apartment.

In the rubble of the tower Ron flinched and opened his eyes. Once he did, he found it dark, stars in the sky. Next to him lay Kim's' body unmoving. Ron tried to move but couldn't. Next to him Kim opened her eyes. "Well done love." With that said Kim's eyes rolled to the back of her head, eyes closed and no longer continued to breathe. Kim is officially gone. Ron however didn't get to hear what Kim had said as he had blacked out.

The next day Silika, Isaac, Ann Possible, Ellie, and even Tyson paid their respects to Ron that morning. They all said goodbye until they heard a voice behind them. "What's with the sadness. We won yesterday."

Silica and the others turned and saw Ron behind them. Silika immediately ran over and tackled Ron to the ground, hugged and kissed him. "I thought you were gone, we all did."

"Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily." Ron said in a bit of pain. "I'm amazed at how much that force field can take."

"I hate to say it but welcome to the family Ron. My sister was right, she can do things for herself. That includes finding a good guy. I regret a lot of things that I've done. It's good to have a cockroach in the family." With that said, Tyson left with a smile on his face.

"What did he mean by cockroach?" Ron asked.

"You lived an explosion only a cockroach could live through." Ron then caught on and began laughing and the others joined in.

The years came and went and with those years came children for Ron and Silika. The first born being named Kimberly and their second child being named Gidon. Actually Kimberly and Gidon are twins but Kimberly was born first. That was just the beginning as they had many more children afterward.

As for Shego and Drakken well, they left Middleton after Kim went bad but they are happy in Hawaii since the necromorphs never did get that far. They have kids of their own though and they're happy.

As for those still in Middleton, they had a memorial and a list of those that survived the necromorph attack. The list of casualties is far too long to mention everyone however.

Survivors: Ron Stoppable, Ann Possible, Tyson Henderson and Silika Henderson Stoppable, Bonnie and Jr. who left immediately after their wedding, location unknown, Shego and Drakken, left for Hawaii.

Those left in Middleton spent many years rebuilding their home and finding out the names of all those who died in order to put them on the memorial board.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story and please review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
